kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thalassa Flamespeaker
Backstory At times people talk of fire and brimstone preachers, but this flame-devout oracle is a literal incarnation of the stereotype who pays tribute to no deity. Where Thalassa goes, things—to put it loosely—have a tendency to ignite. Most notably, things that are supposed to be dead but are not often find themselves flailing about while growing toasty. Thalassa, called the Flamespeaker, travels the lands in service of the Flame, delivering her message in both words and actions. Others have joined her crusade, most notably the small band of clerics who call themselves the Servants of the Devouring Flame or, more colloquially, Embers. No doubt Thalassa’s charismatic but intimidating demeanor aids her quest. One follower has noted that, “She sure is a looker, but watch out for her temper; she’s a fiery one. Ha! Pun intended. But, seriously, she’s kinda terrifying, though maybe I shouldn’t talk about that.” This sentiment was neither confirmed nor denied by Alik Daloren, the highest ranking Ember, who simply stated “She speaks for the Flame. We have all felt the Flame’s truth in our lives and so we have sworn our oaths to serve Flame.” Recently members of this group have been spotted in and around the town of Boatmurdered, but there has been no sign of their leader. However, a mysterious elf with dark brown hair, olive skin, and piercing eyes quietly joined the company of Elba Truthspoken. There seems to be a resemblance… General Stats and Mechanics *Class: Oracle 15 *Kingdom Role: Magistrate *Race: Elf *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Age: 144 *Height: 65” *Weight: 101 *Hair: Dark brown *Eyes: Black *Skin: Olive *Speed: 40 *Languages Spoken: Common, Elven, Gnomish *Heritage: Oreisa Clan Ability/Mechanical Scores STR 8, -1 HP 111 DEX 15, 2 AC 19 CON 12, 1 INIT 2 INT 12, 1 FORT 12 WIS 10, 0 REF 13 CHA 28, 9 WILL 15 BAB 11/6/1 CMD 22/17/2 MELEE 10/5 RANGED 13/8/3 Traits *Ambassador : +2 Diplomacy *Natural-Born Leader : +1 Leadership; +1 morale bonus to followers for Will saves against mind-affecting effects *Dreamspeaker: A few elves have the ability to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. Elves with this racial trait add +1 to saving throw DCs for spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, elves with a Charisma of 15 or higher may use dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf’s character level). This racial trait replaces the elven immunities racial trait. Feats *Dazzling Display *Extend Spell (Metamagic) *I Know That *Leadership *Nimble Moves *Weapon Focus (Longbow) *Acrobatic Steps *Expanded Arcana *Elemental Focus (Fire) *Greater Elemental Focus (Fire) *Spell Penetration Skills *Acrobatics: 2 *Appraise: 1 *Bluff: 9 *Climb: -1 *Craft: 1 *Diplomacy: 33 *Disable Device: 2 *Disguise: 9 *Escape Artist: 2 *Fly: 2 *Handle Animal: 9 *Heal: 5 *Intimidate: 28 *Knowledge History: 1 *Knowledge Planes: 11 *Knowledge Religion: 28 *Linguistics: 1 *Perception: 7 *Perform: 9 *Profession: 0 *Ride: 2 *Sense Motive: 0 *Slight of Hand: 2 *Spellcraft: 14 *Stealth: 2 *Survival: 0 *Swim: -1 *Use Magic Device: 9 Oracle Specific Mechanics Mystery *Flame Curse *Haunted - Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Revelations *1 – Cinder Dance: base speed increases by 10 feet *3 – Molten Skin: resist fire 20 *7 – Wings of Fire: As a swift action, you can manifest a pair of fiery wings that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1 minute increments. *11 - Burning Magic: Whenever a creature fails a saving throw and takes fire damage from one of your spells, it catches on fire. This fire deals 1 point of fire damage per spell level at the beginning of the burning creature’s turn. The fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, but it can be extinguished as a move action if the creature succeeds at a Reflex save (using the spell’s DC). Dousing the creature with water as a standard action grants a +2 bonus on this save, while immersing the creature in water automatically extinguishes the fire. Spells that do not grant a save do not cause a creature to catch on fire. *15 - Form of Flame: As a standard action, you can assume the form of a Huge Fire Elemental, as Elemental Body IV. You can use this ability once per day, but the duration is 1 hour/level. Known Spells *spell-like ability - dream *0 – create water , detect magic ,detect poison , ghost sound , mage hand , mending , purify food and drink , read magic , spark *1 – burning hands , cure light wounds , obscuring mist , protection from alignment , sanctuary , shield of faith , summon monster 1 *2 – consecrate , cure moderate wounds , eagle's splendor , enthrall , levitate , minor image, resist energy , summon monster 2 , whispering lore *3 – cure serious wounds , fireball , magic circle against alignment , prayer , searing light , stone shape *4 – cure critical wounds , death ward , holy smite , restoration , summon monster IV , wall of fire *5 - cure light wounds, mass , curse, major , flame strike , spell resistance , hallow , raise dead , summon monster v (fire elemental) , telekinesis *6 - cure moderate wounds, mass , fire seeds , heal , hellfire ray, wind walk *7 - cure serious wounds, mass, destruction, refuge Category:Player Characters Leadership General *Leadership Score – (lv + cha + feat + stronghold) 15 + 9 + 1 + 2 = 27 Servants of the Devouring Flame, aka Embers Cohort - Alik Daloren, cleric 11 (need to level) *Level 1 Embers: 135 *Level 2 Embers: 13 *Level 3 Embers: 7 *Level 4 Embers: 4 *Level 5 Embers: 2 *Level 6 Embers: 2 Gear Magic Items *+2 Headband of Alluring Charisma (4000 gp) *+1 Cloak of Resistance (1000 gp) *+1 Longbow (2375 gp) *+1 Breastplate, agile (1550 gp) *Pearl of Power (level 2) (4000 gp) Consumables Gear *Arrows x20 (1 gp) *Backpack (2 gp) *Bedroll (1 sp) *Flint and steel (1 gp) *Longsword (15 gp) *Traveler’s outfit (1 gp) *Waterskin (1 gp) Treasure *"Vixen and Fop" by Annamede Belavarah, autographed *Living Garments *Handy Haversack *Hat of Disquise *Necklace that mimics the Enlarge Spell but it operates for Oracle Mysteries. Money *160,688 gp - need to spend some money!!! *9 sp Experience *811,389 (updated 2/5/14) Category:Player Characters